scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc.'s parents *Professor Pericles Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not to beconfused with the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *The Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *The Shadowy Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow *The Wizards: Red Wizard and White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freaks Costumes from the Museum *Slime Monster *Gator Person - Green Gator Person *Ghost Truck *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Of Alice May *Phantom *Gnome *Humungonaut - Green Humungonaut *Frighthound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Monster *Lord Infernicus *Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Old Man Darrow *Wizard - White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freak - Fish Freak Leader Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham *Balloon Animal *Skewer *Frying Pan *Sausage String *Corn Dog Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Mummy Hands *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Paralisant Hands *Green And Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth And Claws *Vampire - Creepy Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles And Sonic Scream *Cicada Creature - Bug Arms And Cicada Swarm *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists Of Fury And Bazooka *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws And Love Blow *Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker *Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands And Lightning Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists And Charge *Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws Other Fish Freaks Extra Mysteries *Miner 49er *Giggling Green Ghost *Luna Ghost *Creeper *Captain Cutler *Space Kook *Charlie Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo *Green, Blue, and Brown Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Shelton *Que Horrifico - Mary Ann Geerdon *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel Prezette *Gnome - Gil Littlefoot *Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner *Fright Hound - Itself *Vampire - Sheila Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) *Shadowy Orc - Maxwell *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Arcus Fentonproof *Fish Freak Leader - Ernesto Other characters *Jason Wyatt *Thorn *Professor Pericles *Wolf *Jabberjaw *Captain Caveman *Speed Buggy *Hatecraft *Principle Quinlan *Chen *Spike Cavenaugh *Nan Blake *Vincent Van Ghoul *Gus Boggs *Amanda Littlefoot *Odnarb and Orcs *Terrorpogatoes/Spookafied Kids *Ed Machine Locations *Crystal Cove (Main Location) *Gatorsburg *Foggy High Way *Darrow University *City Outlines Baddies *Rat *Mechanical Gator *Mini devil car *Giant fly *Man-Crab's minions (Brown Crabs) *Que Horrifico's minions (Look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Punk monkey playing drums *Mini Gnome *Dozer with ball *Robot spider *Wolf *Alien octopus *Mini cicada *Lord Infernicus's minions (Fire Heads) *Mini Motorcycles *Man-Eating Roses *Traps (can't be destroyed) *Small Dragons *Zombie *Fish Freaks Trophies *Fred Jones, Sr. (for defeating 10 enemies) *Sheriff Bronson Stone (for defeating 40 enemies) *Fred Jones, Jr. (for defeating 100 enemies) *Angie Dinkley (for getting 100 Scooby Snacks) *Angel Dynamite (for getting 300 Scooby Snacks) *Velma Dinkley (for getting 800 Scooby Snacks) *Colton Rogers (for digging up 5 bushes) *Skipper Shelton (for digging up 30 bushes) *Scooby-Doo (for digging up 80 bushes) *Nan Blake (for getting 2 costumes) *Thorn (for getting 4 costumes) *Daphne Blake (for getting 8 costumes) *Franklin Fruitmeir (for getting 2 destinations for the Mystery Machine) *Mystery Machine (for getting 6 destinations for the Mystery Machine) *Greta Gator (for defeating 30 enemies in Gatorsburg) *Rung Ladderton (for defeating 30 enemies at mountainside caverns) *H.P. Hatecraft (for defeating 30 enemies at Darrow University) *Odnarb (for defeating 30 enemies at the train station) *Vincent Van Ghoul (for defeating 30 enemies at Van Ghoul Mansion) *Spike Cavanaugh (for defeating 30 enemies at the oil rig) *Professor Pericles (for getting two treasure maps) *Charlie the Robot (for getting one health power-up) *Miner 49er (for getting one speed power-up) *Brad Chiles (for getting two speed power-ups) *Space Kook (for defeating 13 bosses) *Captain Cutler’s Ghost (for solving 26 sidequests) Trivia *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *One of the badges for the game says use a museum ticket from the store but the picture for the badge is the Mystery Machine Direct Line and if you use a museum ticket and the direct line you won't be able to recieve the badge at all making it the only badge you can't get. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). *Argus Fentonproof was misspelled as Fentonpoof. Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated